


Spring HeadCanon

by Rae_of_Weeb



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Allergies, Attempt at Humor, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Headcanon, Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Going to Hell, Spring, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 08:38:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13760358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rae_of_Weeb/pseuds/Rae_of_Weeb
Summary: "Your nose isn't the only thing you're going to be blowing this season"A headcanon for your favorite OTP during Spring.





	Spring HeadCanon

 

Person A is really bubbly and gets excited about everything but  _hates_  Spring and has horrible allergies.

Person B is extremely sarcastic and dislikes just about everything but gets  _super_ excited for Spring.

 

Person B is casually hanging out with Person A when they giddily comment on how much they love springtime. Person A is shocked and disgusted with Person B  _"How dare they love such a horrible time.'_ Person B is equally as shocked and disgusted with Person A and decides to convince them that Spring is absolutely  _amazing_ and  _how can they possibly not love it_ and to take them out a totally  ~~ _not_~~ date to prove them wrong.

 

Person B arrives at Person A's house and gives their  ~~ _not_~~ date flowers. Person A has a  _huge_ sneezing fit, cursing flowers while Person B feels  _betrayed_ by Spring. Person B takes Person A to a picnic in an open field with a gorgeous view of flowers in bloom  _very far away_. All is going well until they find ants all over their picnic blanket. Person A freaks out, not wanting to get bit by those  _small bity red evil things_ while Person B just moves them away and puts aside their blanket. After the  ~~ _not_~~ couple finish eating Person A looks down and has a very important realization that they are allergic to grass and might just have a  _huge itchy red_ _rash_   _everywhere they touched the grass._ Person A and Person B decide to just head home but not after awkwardly seeing the season of  **love** for most of nature.

 

After they both arrive at Person A's house, Person B admits defeat and says  _"maybe spring does suck after all"_. After a few quiet, decisive moments, Person A responds, with  _excessive_ eyebrow-raising, that  _"spring isn't the only thing that sucks."_

 

Bonus Scenes:

_"Springtime sucks as much as your bed springs do"_

_" But not nearly as much as you"_

 

_"All I ever do is choke and gag during the Spring"_

_"Your nose isn't the only thing you're going to be blowing this season"_

 

_"Love in the air my ass"_

_"What about dat ass?"_


End file.
